Not A Pole In Sight
by Shade Asylum
Summary: Santana Lopez COULD have become a stripper but she didn't. She most definitely is not a stripper, but Rachel Berry wouldn't mind if she was.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Umm, so I know I've got stuff going but I have the attention span of a squirrel so I have to have a few things going at once or they all start shutting down. This is my first glee fic. It's a future fic so it'll be a bit OOC from the show but I'll try to capture most aspects of the characters. I hope you guys enjoy, reviews are always encouraging, especially constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

"The only job you're going to have is working on a pole." Berry's words would echo through my head every so often in the years to come after high school. I didn't care what Rachel or anybody else had to say, I just had to get away from them. Nobody new what schools I'd applied to or what I hoped to do after McKinley but that was for the best. When I left I had no intentions of looking back.

"Santana, you're on in 5." The stage manager called to me, he was busy carrying costumes and makeup for other girls behind the stage. He gave me a nod before passing my mirror quickly and I waved him off, not taking my eyes off the mirror. I finished my makeup, a subtle eyeliner and blush, topped off with a blood red lipstick and I was ready. I stood on the wings of the stage, listening to the end of the song of the girls before me. It was my turn to be the star next, yes I had back up dancers but it was about me.

I moved behind the curtain and stood center stage and as the girls before moved from in front of the curtain concealing me I felt the usual tingle of excitement that came with every performance. My right hip jutted out slightly, the same hand placed delicately on it while my other was spread in the air beside my head. My skin tingled slightly in the warm air, the black cover-alls that hardly covered the tops of my thighs hardly hid the goosebumps, my red sleeved shirt did even less, barely brushing the top of the flat plane of my stomach, but the least helpful was the black fedora perched atop the black hair running down my back.

Soon the familiar tap of the snares alerted me to the rise of the curtains behind me and my hand moved atop my wrist, snapping and then spinning. It felt almost infinite until I felt the brush of a gentle hand on my side and leaned back tilting my head as I arched into the arms of a girl singing the first lines of the song, "Never know how much i love you." She leaned down, her lips almost brushing mine before I spin out of her grasp, "never know how much i care," I turn as another girl pulls me into her arms "when you put your arms around me," she stroked from my knee to the hem of my over-all bottoms and I spin so my back is to her chest and slide my hand up my chest, neck, and into her hair "I give you fever that's so hard to bare." I push her away and the two girls pursue me. The performance continues in a similar manner, teasing touches, and oh so close touches that never quite meet the mark.

That particular performance ended with me chanting "What a lovely way to burn," as the girls pressed me between them. The blonde behind me kissed my neck and stroked my hip while her brunette counterpart before me kissed down my chest and stomach stroking my thigh and lifting it slowly to her hip as she slowly descended my body. While the brunette made her way down me, the curtain eased just as eagerly to the floor, to the dismay of everybody in the audience. Before it covered my face I turned to look at the audience and give them one last look. I licked my lips and scanned the audience once more. I focused on one spot in particular, trying to avoid contact, but just as I bit my lip and the curtain reached my line of vision a pair of particular brown eyes sat in the spot I had been staring at and then my partners were shoving me and patting me on the back before leaving.

I followed them quickly. I didn't have a for another three sets, I was in a routine with a few other girls but that wasn't on my mind right now. Instead I was leaving the backstage area to get a better look, I wanted to see if the girl I thought was there really was. I looked back to the seat she'd been in, but all I saw there was a couple of giggling queens, it might have just been the slight paranoia but they looked a bit too familiar for my liking. I shook my head and brushed it off, thinking that I'd been wrong. I made my way to the bar and ordered a couple of shots.

"Aren't you supposed to be back-stage?" the boy behind the bar teased as he looked for the shot glasses.

"Aren't you supposed to know where the glasses are?" I snorted, pulling off my hat and laying it on the bar.

"Pfft, you think you could do this better?" he scoffed and sat out four glasses.

I picked the hat up and put it on his head as he poured "Yeah, I'll serve drinks while you go onstage in high heels and do some choreography, I'd love to see that." I took my first shot with the bartender.

"And deny everybody else the chance to see you on that stage?" I'd just pulled the second to my lips when I heard that voice. The lighthearted joking and the sting of the alcohol had distracted me from my original task. So much so that I turned around with a very familiar cocky smirk on my lips and said "Damn straight."

"Six more please." The girl brushed past me and ordered as I looked at her slightly stunned.

"You aren't just going to let these go to waist are you San?" the girl already had a glass to her lips and tipped her head back.

"Huh," I mumbled lamely "oh, of course not Berry." I knocked the next two back as Rachel caught up, the boy behind the bar only laughed as he watched.

Rachel and I didn't try and catch up and I didn't try to repent for the way that I wronged her in high school. She didn't express some sort of pitiful gratitude for me pushing her to overcome her insecurities and better preparing her to deal with rejection in the world of theater. Instead she watched me parade around the stage for a couple more routines and then invited me out for drinks.

Apparently the queens I'd seen earlier weren't figments of my imagination, no, they were real, and apparently they were housing the girl after her national tour with the cast of Wicked. She'd played Elphaba, and I personally got a kick out of imagining her parading around in platform boots. Kurt and Blaine excused themselves from the bar early, or what seemed like it was early to me, but Rachel seemed thrilled to test the limits of my kidneys. We continued the shots until I was dizzy, I knew she was cheating me but math wasn't exactly on my mind as she double my drinks cheerily. Who was I to count single anythings, I wasn't a stripper, and as I thought that, something else came to mind.

"Only working on a pole, eh?" I bumped her shoulder with my knuckle, an empty glass in hand.

She looked at me confused, "What?"

"You said the only place I'd be able to work was on a pole. Technically there's no poles where I work, it'd burlesque" at least I think that's what I said, I already had a decent buzz on.

"Can't say I'd mind if there was," she giggled.

Looking back, it was very out of character to see Rachel Berry drunk, but for her to actually be flirting with me I should have been suspicious.

"Why, Miss Berry, are you hitting on me?" I asked in faux shock.

She smirked, a very uncharacteristically sexy thing for the Rachel I thought I'd known, and she leaned, rather, stretched, up to my ear to profess "Maybe I am."

}{

How we got from the bar to my apartment is a mystery to me. I struggled with the key, missing the lock several times before Rachel just snatched the key and held her cell phone to the knob, trying to fit it in. While she did, I slid my hands up her back under her shirt and felt her shudder beneath my finger tips. She finally got the key in and turned it lifting her arms triumphantly as she stood up and I pulled her against me, kissing her neck and her arms fell, bending at the elbow to play with my hair. I lead her into the house before turning to pull her forward. She closed the door and locked it before following.

I pulled her shirt off first tossing it somewhere, it really didn't matter where. She was tugging at mine, following my lead in a few different senses as we made our way through my darkened home. That wasn't the best idea, she came to see, as I fell over the back of my couch.

"I'm okay," I groaned, climbing on the couch.

Her laughter didn't die until I pressed my lips fiercely to hers and pulled her over the back of the couch and onto me, "Aren't dancers supposed to be graceful?"

My cheeks were flushed slightly, both from embarrassment and from the heat of the moment, as I retorted "Aren't you supposed to be waiting 'til marriage for this kind of action?"

I couldn't see it but I knew she was smirking, "I tried that," she pulled my legs around her hips and ground her hips into my waiting center and I let out a very throaty moan, "it wasn't very fun."

After that I couldn't say much else, at least not in coherent sentences. Rachel had grown quite adept in the bedroom in the few years since high school. Six years outside of Lima had done her some good. I'd changed back into my street clothes after work but for all the good they were doing me I could have just gone nude. Rachel had my shirt and bra off in no time, her mouth was amazing, on my breasts, while her tongue and lips caressed one nipple, a hand would massage the other breast. I panted slightly, withholding any requests, not trusting my self not to beg for her mouth to be moved lower.

When she tired of that her lips traced down the flat plane of my stomach, my muscles fluttered as the registered the sensations she'd provided. I barely registered what her hands were doing until I felt my sweatpants being pulled off, followed by black boy shorts. She sat back on her heels, as if she were admiring my body.

"You know San," she licked her lips and I felt my stomach tighten with desire "I'd noticed your body before." she ran her fingertips up my thighs. I barely felt it and wanted so much more of it, and she continued speaking "In high school you looked good," she spread my knees away from her, knowing I could handle it, "but now, you look so sexy." She pressed her lips to my stomach again and as I felt her skin brush over my body, between my thighs, and so very close to my center but still not close enough, I moaned and gripped the cushions.

I registered something, a vibrating, I looked down and saw Rachel's lips moving below my navel and I heard the words, "I light up when you call my name and you know I'm gonna treat you right." She was singing. I gnawed my lip as her lips stroked my own and the words were gone, she wasn't singing anymore, I could hear her humming as her lips latched onto my warm and waiting core. I tossed my head back and let out a long low moan "Oh, Rachel!" Rachel Berry certainly would treat me right.

**A/N: The song used was Fever by Peggy Lee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter. I'm totally going to have more smut and even more songs. I hope you guys are enjoying. This is sort of filler-ish but it has some back story too. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

I groaned and rolled over, draping my arm over my eyes to block the sun that was filtering in. "Ugh! Fucking blinds!" I grunted. The blinds in my room were never open, if anything my room was even darker than night time outside. I curled into the fetal position and froze when I heard somebody laugh. It wasn't like I was used to waking up with other people there but this laugh was far to familiar. Typically I liked to stay on a first name basis with the girls I slept with, but knowing their laugh was too much.

I moved my arm slightly and looked to see Rachel Berry sitting on the floor in front of me. She was playing with her phone and watching my television when I turned back over. She was in what I assumed was the t-shirt from last night and her underwear, her hair was mussed up but hardly messy. She had the same giddy look I remembered her as having but it was tinted with a mischievousness that I couldn't remember. She turned back to me and her eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she questioned and stood up looking for something, I was guessing the rest of her clothes.

"Uh, no." Last night was starting to come to me in pieces. I'd seen Berry at the club and we went out.

She found her bra and lifted her shirt to just under her breasts and I took in the sight of her toned stomach as she mumbled "I don't usually do this. I'd have left but I don't know the way back to Kurt and Blaine's." Her bra was on and now she was looking for her pants.

I nodded slightly, before I caught on, she was leaving? My stomach sunk at that thought but I didn't know why. Before I could stop myself I asked "You're leaving?"

She pulled her jeans on as I sat up and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, that's how it goes usually."

Shit, I didn't know what to say to that, but I took a shot anyway, "Well, this isn't exactly usual, I mean, we could catch up. How about breakfast?"

She looked at me, a bit surprised, and for some reason I was surprised too "Santana I don't think that's a good id-"

I cut her off, putting on my best bitch face "I didn't ask you what you thought, Berry, I asked if you wanted breakfast. Now if you're going to start acting all geeky cause we slept together then go, but if you're hungry, and after last night I can say for sure that you are, then let's go."

She quirked her eyebrow but I knew I'd won. I went to the room, tossing off the blanket Rachel must have gotten from my bed and getting dressed. I knew she was watching my ass as I walked away, I'd let myself start off shaky but Santana Lopez always got what she wanted.

}{

"So you hooked up with both Fiyeros, one Galinda, a Chistery, and made out with one Elphaba?" I recounted, shock blatantly plastered on my face.

She pointed at the imaginary people before her with her fork and counted through a mouth full of blueberry pancakes and nodded "Yeah."

I couldn't believe she'd said it so openly. This most definitely was not the girl I'd known in high school.

Sure it was a two year tour but these were coworkers she saw everyday. I know I got paid to touch and make out with other girls while singing, but I'd never actually hooked up with them. I was more the one night stand type, and certainly not at my place, but it feel the same with Rachel. I tried to convince myself that if it'd been under different circumstances we'd still be catching up.

"So how did you get into, uh, not stripping?" She giggled slightly and pushed her bacon to the edge of her plate.

"I got into burlesque," I pointed at her with my fork, "during my senior year of college. I'd started in about the middle of the year. A bachelors in fine arts looked good, but an audition with the club looked even better. I got the job, I was a back up for the longest time, and I was about to just quit school since balancing was such bull, but I realized how long I'd been in school it'd be stupid to not finish. I did, got my BFA, and the manager gave me the chance to sing, and I've been doing it since. Only a few of the girls at the club even can."

Rachel had been listening silently and when I finished she sighed "Wow. That's amazing, I regret not finishing my bachelors."

My jaw dropped slightly at that, "Rachel Berry didn't finish something?"

"Well, yeah, Kurt dragged me to Rent auditions and I got the callback. I didn't even get to reapply for my dorm my sophomore year. After that I was just going, constantly." She shrugged and scraped at the bare plate before her.

"Um, so you Kurt and Blaine kept in touch?" I changed the subject, sensing the tenseness this one brought about.

She nodded, "Yep, Blaine was on the play scene for awhile but he really got into teaching kids. He has some singing classes. Kurt's getting his masters."

"That's good."

"So, you just kind of dropped off the face of the Earth after high school." I should have expected that to come up.

"I guess I did." I mumbled, pulling the empty fork between my teeth.

"We all kind of wondered what happened to you." She prodded.

I sat back in my seat and looked out of the window, "You guys probably didn't mind me leaving. I was just the bitch that made everyone's lives hell."

She chewed her lip "That's not, er, not true."

I laughed at the hesitation, "And whose life didn't I make hell?"

"Brittney's." She said it so sure, so on point. As if it were correct. It wasn't.

"Trust me, our time together wasn't all pinky promises and sunsets."

"I texted her this morning, said I'd met you last night." My heart skipped a beat when she said that.

I'd never bothered trying to contact her, I'd doubted she wanted to do anything with me. "And?"

"She asked how you were. Wondered what you'd been up to. Asked if you'd been seeing anyone. I didn't tell her about last night."

I looked away from Rachel again, thinking to myself.

"I can give you her number," she offered.

"Uh, no, but how about you give me yours?" I changed the subject and leaned forward, pushing my phone across the table to her.

"What? You didn't get enough last night?" she teased.

I felt a blush tinting my cheeks slightly, but recoiled quickly, "I didn't know more was an option."

"Well, I'll be in town for awhile. I don't have any costars to take up my time after hours anymore. I guess you'll just have to do." She shrugged and stood up.

"Wait, wait, wait. When the hell did Santana Lopez become your booty call?" I slipped my phone in my wallet, pushing Berry's hands away from her pockets and placing my money on the table.

She laughed and stood on her toes to kiss my cheek, mumbling into my ear, "When Rachel Berry decided she needed something to hold her attention."

She left the diner, her hips swaying in a way I'd never seen before. I couldn't help but wonder when the dorky girl from glee club became more sexy and confident than me. Yes, I was still top dog like I was in high school, and of course I was still just as sexy, but I had to admit that Rachel might have been sexier. I couldn't say I'd expect meeting Rachel Berry again to have such an impact on my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes. Smut. And, I guess there's story in their too. And singing Santana. Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, favoriters, and I alerters. You guys rock! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I italicized the lyrics this time.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

High school hardly came up as much as the people from high school did. Brittany was cheering for some professionalteam, Mercade's and Puck were touring for some sort of band, mostly small clubs but they were doing alright, although not dating. Sam was modeling. I even noticed that Rachel saved the worst for last. She didn't talk about Quinn and Finn until I'd heard about everybody else. Apparently, they'd settled down in Lima. Finn had taken over Burt's shop and Quinn was staying home to take care of their twins.

I got into the swing of hanging out with Blaine and Kurt through Rachel too. Blaine and Rachel got along much better, although I saw some awkwardness, kind of like exes, but Kurt was my boy. The first night Rachel went home with me he thought I'd done something horrible to her, but we cleared that away saying we got caught up in a drunken game of Rock-band and Rachel refused to put down the mic. Unfortunately that opened up the window for them to all breeze into my apartment for a sober game. It's safe to say my neighbors now hate me.

"Blaine "lost" our Roc-kband microphone when Rachel moved in," Kurt moped to me while the game was on pause.

"If you're smart you'll do the same, since she's hanging out here so much," the taller boy said as he came back in the room with two drinks.

"What song are we doing next?" Rachel asked as she came back in the room, looking, once more, like the innocent girl from high school.

"Misery Business! But I wanna sing!" Kurt shouted, he jumped up.

Rachel's eyes widened a bit hurt, she looked to me, and I felt Kurt's eyes as well. I turned to look at Blaine but he just held up his hands, giving me a look of, _"Leave me out of this,"_ and picked up the guitar he'd been playing since we started.

"Uh, Kurt should probably get a turn," I suggested, and felt around for the drumsticks I'd placed on the back of the couch.

"Yes!" Kurt fist pumped and grabbed the mic from the couch.

Rachel pouted but went to grab the second guitar. Blaine let her pick guitar first, and eventually she got past her disappointment and started enjoying the game again. We played well into the afternoon when I'd normally be sleeping. Kurt and Blaine decided not to overstay their welcome, although I couldn't say I minded hanging out with them. Rachel said she'd hoped to stay around to check out my show tonight.

I really had hoped to get some sleep before work. Typically that was all I did until about noon, but since Rachel was back in my life, the last couple weeks involved actually going out and seeing people, or at least being awake. This day would prove no different. I tried to lay in my bed but Rachel wasn't having it. She followed me into the bed, pulling me against her, and kissing my neck.

"I was about to get my sleep on, thank you very much," I sighed although I tilted my neck to give her more space.

She ignored me and pulled the hem of my shirt up, brushing her fingertips over my stomach and over the bottoms of my breasts. I moaned lowly in response but pulled her hand down to lace my fingers through hers.

"You know," she mumbled into my ear as she pushed me onto my back and straddled me, "you're very sexy when you think you can say no to me."

I sat up to push her off and correct her, "First of all, I'm always se-" but she cut me off with a kiss. The thought of pulling away never even crossed my mind but I couldn't have even if I'd wanted to. Her hands slipped behind my head and gently slid up my neck and into my hair which she gripped gently. Her tongue teased my own gently but it soon stopped before she gripped my hair more tightly and drew my head back. She brushed her lips from my chin to my jaw and kissed up to my ear.

She panted "Do you still think you can tell me no Santana?"

I chewed my lip slightly before remembering who I was. Santana Lopez wasn't bossed around by anyone, much less in bed. "Yes." I rolled her over and pressed my lips to hers fiercely.

She moaned into my lips before turning her head for me to reach her neck. I recognized the nudges she made as she pressed her fingertips into my scalp and I moved down, I tried lifting her shirt and she groaned pushing me further down, unlacing her fingers from my hair to slide her pants down. I smirked, continuing to push Rachel's shirt up. She groaned and tried a new tactic, sliding up from me and slipping her legs around my waist. I only followed her, pushing her bra over her breasts and replacing one cup with my lips. She relaxed at the warmth but dug her heel into my back urging me on.

"Somebody's anxious," I mumbled before my tongue traced her nipple.

She panted and ground anxiously against my stomach "Someone's getting on my nerves."

I laughed against her skin and felt her breath catch at the sensation. "Someone doesn't like somebody's tone."

I was going to continue teasing her, but she pushed on my shoulders and slid her hand down her stomach and between her legs. I couldn't help but follow with my eyes as she brushed her lips gently before parting them. My mouth watered but I couldn't make myself move. Her core was already swollen and waiting when she brushed it and illicit ed a smooth moan. Even through my shirt I could feel the warmth of her pleasure and it was set to the soundtrack of her gentle panting and a moan every so often.

I'd forgotten that I was even allowed to touch but the minute she dug her heel back into my back I snapped back to the world where I knew I was more than welcome and looked up to the eyes, darkened by pleasure, and begging for me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to Rachel's once more, growling as I took her lip between mine and pushed her hand out of the way. I gave a gentle stroke to her clit, nearly bypassing it, before sliding my middle and ring fingers into her, enjoying the gasp of pleasure that came with this motion.

I slid in and out slowly at first, but I had to pick up the pace. The girl below me had begun to grind her hips against my hand and that just wouldn't do. I had to see that she felt no need to seek this pleasure, so my thrusts became deeper and faster and her moans grew louder. Her hands were in my hair once more, and she drew me down to moan into my neck. Finally her walls caved around my fingers, and her body tensed, but the most obvious evidence of her climax, as I'd learned that Rachel was not a screamer, were the teeth that sunk into my neck in order to stifle the shout that I'd have to settle for.

We stayed that way for a few moments, Rachel below me with her chest rising and falling gently, and me waiting for the signal that she was ready to relax. The signal came in the form of her soothing the mark that was most likely already red with her tongue. I pulled my hand from between her legs and pressed myself down against her. She didn't remove her hands from my hair instead she breathed silently before a smirk tugged at her lips.

"What are you smirking at?" I questioned into the silence.

She laughed slightly and kissed my cheek, "I guess you aren't getting you're sleep on today."

My eyebrows knit together as I realized what she'd done, I was going to complain when her smirk softened to a smile and she chewed her lip playfully. Somewhere along the line I'd developed a soft spot for the girl. I sighed and nuzzled her neck, mumbling my protests into her skin until I finally fell asleep in that position.

}{

"I know that sway," the stage manager grinned as he lead me to edge of the stage.  
>I rolled my eyes, "What sway?"<p>

He laughed "The sway you only get from a very good lay."

I scowled and elbowed him in the chest as he stood behind me, "Shut up."

"Hey," he held up his hands in defense, "I'm not judging. I'm just saying, use it to your advantage." He smacked my ass and I turned to flip him off. And as I walked on stage I realized, Rachel wouldn't let me live this routine down. I took my seat in the large black armchair in the center of the stage and crossed my legs, smoothing down the black skirt I had on. I checked that the buttons on my shirt were high enough to cover my bra but still showed a bit of cleavage and that my stockings were all the way up. This performance was more specific than usual.

Soon the curtains were up and two men were walking in from opposite sides of the stage, clad in black slacks, fedoras, and suspenders. "See baby, I know you done had your share of girls" the words were spoken as they reached me. They spun the chair around and I uncrossed my legs, placing my hands on the arms of the seat, "I am more than confident you won't ever have to search any streets for affection." The music continued for a moment and two girls walked out and I stood up, jutting one hip out and flipped my currently curly dark mane over my shoulder, "I got you." I find the eyes I was looking for in the crowd and winked.

_The men came to me and ground into me as I slid my hands over their chests, "What kind of girl you like?"_ I looked between them and pushed their hats forward a bit. They slid their hands up my stomach and I pulled back to push them totally around to face the girls behind them, _"I know my looks can be deceiving."_ The guys leaned down to kiss the girls but they got pushed aside for the girls to reach me. One slid her hand under my shirt and the other licked up my neck _"Tell me am I your type?"_ The girl behind me ripped my shirt straight down the middle and several buttons rolled off the stage. The next verse was a bit more grinding on me, but it didn't get fun until the chorus.

"_My love is like...whoa,"_ a guy pulled me against him.

"_My kiss is like...whoa,"_ one girl moved between us and kissed me.  
><em>"My touch is like...whoa,"<em> one guy moved behind me and I reached behind me to slide my hand up his thigh.  
><em>"My sex is like...whoa,"<em> the guy behind me pulled my head back slightly to kiss my neck as the girl before me kissed down my stomach to the edge of my skirt.  
>They spun me for my ass to face the audience and the men held my arms apart, <em>"My ass is like..."<em> the girls dropped my skirt revealing lacey black boy shorts, _"Whoa!"_  
><em>"My body's like...whoa,"<em> the men turned me around and pulled their back arms around my waist while the girls gripped my legs.  
><em>"And you're kissin' it,"<em> the girls kissed up my thighs while the men kissed my throat.  
><em>"So what you think of it?"<em> I looked back into the audience to find Rachel once more, but rather than meeting her eyes, I saw her laughing at some guy at her table. A pang of jealousy hit, but when I felt the heat coming off of one of the guys chests, I had to continue.

**A/N: Song is My Love is Like Whoa by Mya**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. No song this time, and no sex. Sorry. I thought this story deserved some, like, details. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I always appreciate it.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

Straddle splits are hard. After one solo routine, one singing back-up, and three dancing back up, it's just plain not fun. So when my final routine came to a close, and I wasn't truly in the best state of mind, I wasn't in the best position to be performing a straddle split in 6 inch heels. The male dancer was laying below me and I got a very tight feeling in my stomach. Looking back, that should have told me not to try the split but I had to.

Eventually I'd noticed that every so often Rachel would glance back to the stage but her focus was really on this boy. It ticked me off, and even the stage manager saw how on edge it had me, I'd fumbled through a couple of routines. I spread my legs, swung my hips, and held my hands over my head as I was supposed to and then my heart stopped when I went down. Time froze for an instant and this, of course, would be the time for Rachel to look up. I felt something odd under my heel and I went down to fast, rather than sliding down and putting my hands on the mans chest slowly I landed with a thud, her groaned mildly but I felt pain shoot up my leg.

The only other time I'd felt that was when Coach Sylvester had me do the very same split in the air, to be caught by the ankles and I'd suffered. My vision went white as the song ended, but I couldn't hear it over the sound of my heart pounding. The curtain fell and I clenched my teeth, knowing if I didn't I wouldn't be able to stop from screaming.

The dancer below me shifted uncomfortably, "San?"

I whimpered as he jostled me.

"Well, I know we did well but maybe this celebration shouldn't happen on stage," he grinned.

I lifted my hand to hit him and he obviously flinched but so did I. The motion moved me far to much and I finally cried out, falling forward on the dancer and gasped onto his hot oiled chest. The experience could not have gotten worse. The stage manager came and started questioning me, after getting me off the other dancer, of course. I couldn't speak but after some nods and shakes he deduced that I'd pulled something and suggested I go to the hospital.

"Do not move me," I growled as the dancer from the stage and another approached me.

They looked a bit terrified of me, but one finally said "But Santana we have to, it could be bad."

I scowled, "Not as bad as your faces will be if you even think of touching me."

"Please, we'll be gentle."

"No."

"Don't take her, let her lose the leg. Maybe we can build on our more peculiar fan-base." the stage manager finally cut in.

I groaned, knowing I'd have to cave.

The man approached me and lifted my chin to face him, totally unaffected by my scowl, "Sweety, either go with them or lose your leg, it's your choice really."

}{

"Ow, Cristo Jesús, maldito idiota!" I shouted to no one in particular. I winced at every turn and shouted at every speed bump. I knew the guys were doing there best not to hurt me but at the time their best wasn't good enough. I guess I was even aware that my phone was buzzing in my bag but that was the least of my worries.

Eventually the bright lights of the hospital came into view and I let up a silent prayer, thanking any god who'd listen that I was finally here. One dancer came to the side and carried me in, he'd quickly learned to ignore my cursing and threats as he carried me to a counter with a nurse who looked as about as excited as I felt.

"She hurt her leg, we need to see a doctor," this might have been the first thing I didn't disapprove of all night.

"There's an hour wait," she said it like she was telling me the time of day, like I'd just move on.

My jaw dropped, "An hour, bitch I'm in pain. This isn't fun, this hur-"

The dancer clapped his hand over my mouth, I had to give him credit because he did it with one hand and hardly even moved me, "Thank you, uh, forms right?"

She nodded and placed the board on my lap, I was to busy clawing the mans hand to really take it.

He carried me to the seats full of other people, waiting for assistance, and sat me down. I filled out the forms in an fast and angry scrawl. I thought I'd been mad when the nurse said I'd have to wait an hour to be seen, well, I was livid upon the realization I'd been in the waiting room for two hours. My companion, playing with his phone alerted me to my upcoming break, he said I could take as long as I needed. I groaned before continuing my own angry grumbling.

The doctor finally deemed me worthy of his presence and pretty much ruined my night. Apparently I'd pulled my groin and hamstring. I wouldn't be dancing for at least a month. That darkened my mood, and the dancers noticed. The ride to my place was silent, aside from my constant groaning. I was carried inside and decided I just wanted to suffer on my couch.

}{

A soft knocking at my door woke me up. I groaned and tried to move but that only jolted me from any remaining sleep as a pain shot up my leg once more. I had to catch my breath and glare at the door before I responded, "Who the hell is banging at my door like a maniac at," I checked my phone and was shocked at the 17 text messages, "5 in the god damn morning?"

"Rachel." She said it like I hadn't told her off.

I was torn between wanting her here and not, but if there were ever a time I'd want to cuddle it was now.

"Key's on the door-frame," I shouted and adjusted myself back on the couch slowly.

I heard a small grunt, fabric brushing on the door, and a small thud, several times before the lock turned and the door opened. The lights turned on and Rachel made her way to the couch to see what happened.

"I couldn't find you after the show and someone said you were hurt."

"I went to the hospital," I groaned and put my weight on my arm, trying to lower my legs and sit up but Rachel just sat and pulled my head on her lap.

She stroked my hair as I rolled onto my back slowly to look up at her, "Oh, and what happened?"

"Pulled my hamstring and groin."

"Oh my. That's horrible. Did it happen on stage? Your performances all seemed fine, except that last split," now hardly seems like the time for criticism.

"Oh, so you saw, I thought my show was distracting you from your conversations," I didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did.

"What do you mean by that?" her hand pulled back from my hair.

I turned my head away, my eyebrows knitting, as much as I wanted to I couldn't back out now, "You didn't seem all that interested, flirting with your friend and all."

I don't quite know what I expected but it definitely wasn't the quick rising and falling, I turned my head back to see Rachel covering her mouth and laughing.

"What the hell's so funny, Berry?"

She finally calmed enough to uncover her mouth, "That was one of my former co-stars."

She felt the tenseness of my jaw and saw the arch in my eyebrow, this only spurred on her laughter, "One of the earlier ones. Before I got out of my shell."

That didn't appease me as I turned my head again, scowling at the darkened television.

She started stroking my hair once more and my jaw slackened a bit,"Puck was right."

I didn't even know where that came from, "'Bout what?"

The hand in my hair slid forward to brush my cheek as Rachel turned my head to look back up at her. She leaned down to brush her lips over mine and any remaining stress on my jaw was gone, her gentle lips departed from mine and made their way to my ear where she nibbled the lobe before saying "You're very possessive."

I moaned and slid my hands into her hair to pull her lips back to mine, "And why shouldn't I be?"

She laughed at that and nibbled my lip, "Because I'm not yours."

I took a bit longer to reply as her hand made it's way to my chest, "What if I want you to be?"

She stopped and I panicked, my heart was beating out of my chest and I swallowed a hard lump in my throat, I didn't relax until she began sliding her hand up under my shirt, "Then you're going to be sorely disappointed."

I pulled back from the kiss slowly but she didn't exactly stop. I'd strayed from my norm of one night stands and become this girls booty call, it wasn't exactly bad, but somewhere I just started to think of this as more than it was. Rachel wasn't mine, but she did want me, at least what we could do together. A slight numbness overtook me as she pushed my shirt up to take my nipple into her mouth. I moaned more out of instinct than pleasure.

"Stop," I cut her off as she moved farther onto the couch next to me.

She pulled back and a look of panic crossed her face, "San I'm sorry, I'm just not looking for a rel-"

I pressed my lips to hers hard, I knew where she was going, I wanted to take that path but I wouldn't let myself, "I'm in no shape for sex."

She relaxed and I kissed her again more gently, "Oh. Alright."

"You aren't mine, doesn't matter. We can't still have fun."

"Yeah," she said it a bit hesitantly but continued her earlier task, although she took it more slowly, enjoying the pace rather than speeding through to a goal that she wouldn't reach tonight. It felt good, really good, but not as good as it could have been. I felt numb, I could only have so much of Rachel, so I'd savor what I got.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's finally summer so I should totally be able to update way more often. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I really appreciate you guys so much. Please let me know what you think, I love criticism and it only makes the story better for you guys.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

"Stop! Stop, it hurts," I shouted to the smaller girl currently struggling to get me to my bed-room.

"San shut up for, like, five minutes, and then you can yell at me all you want." she grunted, holding my arm over her shoulder and pressing her hand to my stomach to keep me from falling.

"But it huuurts," I whined, taking small steps through the door.

She rolled her eyes and led me to the bed, "I'm sure it does, and wouldn't you rather be in pain in your own bed?"

"I don't mind suffering on my couch," I groaned, as she finally helped me to turn and sit on the bed.

She started digging through my drawers as I settled into the bed, fighting the covers out from under me so I could cover myself, "That's one problem out of the way."

"And what problem do you plan on solving next?"

"The one that has you looking like a whore," I stiffened as she said it. I'd gone to the hospital in lingerie, and now I just wanted to stay in it, but she'd already come back to the bed, shorts and a t shirt in hand.

She smirked and tossed them on the bed, "So, are you going to make this easy on me or not?"

I pulled the covers over my head in response.

She groaned and for a moment I didn't hear anything, I was about to peak out from the covers when I felt a rush of cold on my legs and her hands slipping up them, to remove my bottoms, garter, and stockings. I hissed at the pain that came with trying to pull away. I heard her laugh as the pain began to subside and I felt her lips brush over my thighs and I bit my lip, she slid the shorts on and I groaned inwardly.

"This wasn't exactly the prime injury, you could have at least gone for an arm," the girl kissed up my bare abdomen.

I watched her make her way up my body and tensed a bit as I felt her straddle me, "I'm sorry, next time I'll try harder to make my suffering more convenient for you."

"That would be greatly appreciated," she tried to get the shirt over my head but I could actually fight her on that.

"Can we at least leave that off?" I sighed and gripped her wrists, the shirt hanging over my head.

She rolled her eyes again, "Why? We really shouldn't try anything, not only are you in pain but I highly doubt sex would help you're injury. Besides, it's not like you couldn't go a day or two without sex, I mean and I could take care of you, I don't quite have anything better to do."

I just stared at the girl above me, "There it is."

"There what is?" she looked at me confused.

I cracked a smile, "I haven't heard more than a sentence from you at any one time but I knew it was too good to be true."

A blush crept up the girls neck, "Sorry, I slip back into that sometimes."

"Can't say I mind," I shrugged.

She leaned forward onto me and laid her head on my chest, tracing her fingertips over my ribs, "So, not a stripper."

And there it was, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"I'm just saying, you told me you weren't a stripper," she smiled against my skin.

I was glad she couldn't see me blush, "I'm not, this particular routine just happen to require that I-"

"Strip," she filled in.

"Expose myself."

"So that's what their calling stripping now, exposure."

"I wasn't stripping."

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't."

"That mean you wouldn't strip for me?"

"I, uh, wh-what?"

She laughed slightly and peppered a few kisses onto my chest before getting out of bed to go turn off the light, "Just think about it."

She climbed back in to the bed and snuggled into my side. I could live with this, I guess. It was sort of like I wanted but not quite there. I don't know what kept me holding on. Maybe it was me telling myself that I was the same girl I was in high-school, I didn't care about relationships for anything more than my reputation, but I could only lie to myself for so long.

}{

I woke up first the next morning, or I guess afternoon. Rachel was sleeping, her hair was perfectly messy as it fell over my shoulder. One of her arms was tossed across my waist and I couldn't help but bask in this small perfect world where this moment was mine, even if she wasn't. The girl pressed against my body felt like she fit their so perfectly, I laid still, watching her for an hour before she began to stir and I turned my head, hoping to look as if I'd still been sleeping.

"San," she mumbled groggily.

"Hmm," I turned my head back to look at her.

"It's probably well after noon isn't it?" she sighed against my skin and I couldn't help but shiver.

I rolled onto my side carefully and held her to me, "Probably."

"Santana, you've ruined me," she kissed my chest lazy and rested with her lips still on my skin.

"You like it."

She didn't respond, instead she slid her hand around my waist and down to my ass, groping playfully, and giggling against my skin, "How're you feeling?"

I lifted each leg slightly, the pain was still there, but I felt I could probably walk, "After the initial mopiness, better."

"You should probably get some heat on that," her hand slipped from the outside of my shorts inside and I pressed myself against her, "And I don't mean me."

I laughed as she caught me before I could make the joke, "Fine, well, I have a heating pad in the closet."

She got up quickly and I groaned at the loss until she plugged it in, on my side of the bed and slid it to me and then made her way back to her side. In that moment she was an angel, the heat helped to relax the muscles and I immediately felt so much better. This time she pulled my head onto her chest and stroked my hair. It felt so real, but I knew it wasn't.

"Why are you doing this?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Doing what?" she nuzzled my hair.

I chewed my lip slightly, "Taking care of me." It's not like we're together, is how I wanted to finish that but I managed to make it sound less pathetic.

"Because San," she hesitated, thinking about what to say, "You're my friend."

Ouch, "Alright." My heart sunk a bit, but I decided not to let it show.

"I'm hungry, you want something?" I got up from the bed slowly, she tried to get up to help me but I was already walking towards the door on my own, the discarded shirt from the night before in hand.

She stopped when I shrugged her off of me at about the door, "No, I guess, I should get going. Blaine and Kurt might worry."

She kissed my cheek hesitantly and I pulled the shirt over my head. I made my way into the small kitchen and leaned against the counter, scowling at the stove with such intensity that I'm sure if there'd been a gas leak it would have exploded, and as the numbness from last night settled over me once more I wondered if I'd feel it.

}{

A week passed without word from Rachel, hell Kurt and Blaine texted me more; offering to come over as often as they'd offer excuses for Rachel's absence. They said she'd started looking for work again, hoping to get back to performing. They hardly even seemed to notice Rachel's distance. I couldn't blame them though, they were all adults, and they had their own lives, they were probably glad she'd be out of their place soon.

Rachel wouldn't respond to my texts or calls, so after the first few days I'd made a point of not texting her, staring at my phone longingly from the opposite sides of rooms, jumping, painfully, at every buzz or flashing light in the hopes that it was Rachel. Normally I wouldn't have allowed myself to fall into such a state but physically I was in no shape to distract myself with the company of others, and who would've bother with someone who could barely walk the length of their own apartment on a daily basis.

One Saturday night I found myself spread out on the couch, the side of my face pressed into the couch, and one arm hanging to the floor. I stared at the television in boredom, some rom-com was on, the kind where the down-and-out loser would get the girl in the end or whatever, but I was too lazy to change it. I stared at it, hating my own moodiness but debating whether it was worth it to go to my freezer to get the ice cream when it hit me, I was Santana Fucking Lopez, and Santana Fucking Lopez didn't sit around her house and mope, no! Santana Fucking Lopez went out and lived her life. So that's what I did, I got up, and got dressed in a pair of black sneakers nobody would notice, my best black jeans, a red camisole, and my best smirk. I stepped out of my door and began my night of living.

}{

I suppose I digressed a bit from my original plan that night. I'd hoped to go out, and live, and have fun to get Rachel off of my mind; I suppose I was out, and alive, and wasn't having a horrible time but Rachel most definitely was not off my mind. As I entered the small cafe, or rather limped in, I found a small dark booth and ordered an iced coffee. Someone on the small stage kept playing show tunes on their guitar and I groaned inwardly as each strum of the guitar struck a chord in my heart.

People were in and out of the cafe all night. A few people on their way to parties, a few leaving, and few starting the party here. My own table was empty but the ones before the stage were constantly littered with people. I watched people filter in and out as the night went on and song by song new faces appeared, but never the same one twice. I didn't know any of them so it was a bit of a surprise when the one I had been trying to keep off of my mind appeared.

Her hair was playfully disheveled and it was obvious she'd just come from a party. I pushed myself farther into my booth and watched her listening to the guitarist at the front. The others around her were swaying and cheering slightly to the music. They were to boisterous to be sober, but one guy in particular caught my eye. He was all over Rachel, his arm over her shoulder or on her hip, pulling her with him while he listened to the music but swayed to an entirely different rhythm. I felt myself growing angry. It didn't even occur to me that I didn't have to sit and watch this until he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. I got up and began storming over but instead I turned to leave the cafe. I felt eyes on the back of my neck, but continued huffing my way to my apartment, looking like the angriest penguin you'd ever seen.

The television was off this time as I'd taken up the same position laying on my stomach, with my hand splayed on the floor. I growled into the cushion every so often but that wouldn't even convince me that I wasn't hurting. I was frustrated and irritated that I allowed myself to feel this, any of this, any feeling at all, and allow them to get the best of me. I was in the middle of my pity party when I heard a knock at the door. I waited to make sure it wasn't a trick of the paper thin apartment walls and when the knock resounded from my door once more I forced myself up, groaning in the process. I leaned against the door, ready to snap at whoever was at my door, for finding themselves in such a position at whatever ungodly hour they deemed appropriate to annoy me. I opened the door, my best bitch scowl in place and opened the door growling, "Somebody better be dyin-" I was cut off by the site before me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

"Rach, what happened," a slight panic in my voice.

The girl before me gripped her right hand slightly and a bit of blood dripped down her lip, "Doesn't matter."

I pulled her into the apartment and closed the door before leading her to the kitchen to wipe her lip, finding a small split that should have been able to heal itself. I pushed her onto the counter and pulled her right hand to me. The thumb was sprained. I looked up to Rachel's clouded eyes and saw a forced focus. Something had happened.

"Rachel, I need you to tell me what happened," I asked gently.

She seemed hesitant, like a child who'd been caught in the midst of some troublesome activity, "It's not 'mportant, San." She forced a smile.

"If it's not important than why are you here?" It sounded so much harsher than I'd meant for it to.

She chewed her lip and winced at the memory of the split, "'Cause I missed you." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Come here," I pulled her carefully from the counter, and opened the freezer to pull out an icepack on the way to the bed.

The smaller girl was willing for the most part to change into my extra clothes and lay in my bed, but once she sprawled across the bed and pressed her head to my pillow she was out, and I was in no position to move her. Instead I went to the living room to watch infomercials and learn about Enzyte and eventually get the song stuck in my head. Eventually I began to wonder if Bob was really so happy

The next afternoon I woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of humming. I pushed myself up from the arm of the couch and rubbed my eyes before standing and walking to the kitchen counter, where Rachel sat, her head on her right arm on the counter and her left hand on a much of coffee.

"Morning sunshine," I went to grab a mug and serve my own cup.

She groaned and turned her head down to face the counter, "Too loud."

"Must have been a fun party," she visibly stiffened at that and I loaded my coffee with sugar and milk.

As she looked up she made a face, "That's so unhealthy,"

"Because showing up at my place drunk and injured isn't," I sipped my coffee.

She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, closing her mouth and running her tongue gently over the small red line on her lip.

"So does that mean you aren't going to tell me about those battle scars?" I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"They don't matter. Do you want to watch a movie?" She'd changed the subject too quickly, I knew something was up but forcing her wouldn't get it out of her.

We spent the day and most of the night on the couch watching movies. It was like she hadn't been ignoring me, like this was just another day for us, except that physical aspect wasn't there, and it felt so odd, so disconnected. I mean, up til then we hadn't bothered to know each other more than physically and that's how we connected. I knew I wanted more but I'd have to be the one to build that bridge.

"_Live in my house, _

_I'll be your shelter,_

_Just pay me back with one thousand kisses,_

_be my lover,_

_and I'll cover you."_ The deep voice of Jesse L. Martin resonated through my small apartment as I laid against the back of the couch while Rachel sat up with her legs to her chest and her chin on her knees with her back pressed to my waist. Her focus on the screen was so intense as the song continued and deepened and eventually ended. All the while my eyes remained equally focused on her. Her face wasn't tense or hurt but the small smile that was there was tinted by sadness.

"Rach?

"Mhum," she didn't take her eyes off the screen.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" she finally tore them to look down at me,  
>"You just look so into it."<p>

"Well," she looked back to the screen for a moment as if hoping a teleprompter would help her to explain, "it's just, there's so much emotion in this movie, in the songs, and to know that those emotions can be conveyed so passionately by anyone is amazing. I mean, I love performing and I know I'm good, but I wonder if I can ever do justice to any emotion, forget the songs, but just the raw emotion, so well."

The girl before me looked so fragile and for the second time since we'd met once more, so breakable. I didn't know how to respond to an admittance like that, but I highly doubt the way that I had was appropriate. I gnawed my lip slightly before saying, "Your own emotions might be a good place to draw from."

"I supposed," she blushed slightly, "But what could I feel that passionately?" She gestured to the screen.

"What do you feel for me?" I mentally slapped myself.

She looked horrified, like a child once more, but the one that actually found a monster in their closet.

"I'm sorry," I offered, sitting up and shifting around her, to the other side of the couch.

We sat through the second half of the movie in relative silence. Each peripheral glance to the smaller brunette finding the horrified mask crumbling to expose a thoughtful display. I stayed on my side of the couch, curled up to match Rachel's position although I chose to lean away from her and onto the arm of the couch. By the end credits I was growing uncomfortable. I got up to go lock myself in the bathroom, hoping to wash away the horrible feelings that continued to grow in me, when I felt a small hand on my wrist, not gripping, but leading to eyes that urged me to sit back down,

"Too much," she mumbled silently.

"What?"  
>She licked her injured lip before clarifying, "I feel too much for you."<p>

I wanted to leap up and down and smash my head into a wall at the same time, she hadn't exactly said to much either way. "Like what."

"Fear," I pulled my hand back from her slightly.

That urged her on quickly, "Not of, but that," she stopped and licked her lip again, "that I'll let you stop me from my goals."

"I wouldn't," she cut me off quickly.  
>"I know you wouldn't but I don't know if I could pick Broadway over you. I don't like relationships, they let you get attached and make you feel obligated to be who you aren't and do things you don't want to. But we weren't together, and I thought you'd be fine with that, I mean, your Santana Lopez, you've never seemed to care about anybody but yourself, and "she cut herself off and quickly changed her tone, "then you got jealous and I liked it. I really fucking liked it. But I couldn't because I can't be anybody but my own goal-oriented self and you can't help but be you, hard-headed, stubborn, arrogant, amazing, sexy, and just ahhh," She groaned slightly, "just you."<p>

I gave her a slightly blank expression, trying to process everything she'd said.

Reading my expression she laughed, wiping tears before they had the chance to fall, "I like you, and I don't want to."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just pulled the girl into a hug, "Did it ever occur to you that me liking you wasn't exactly the most fun experience either?"

"You have your career and everything you want, you're happy. I have so far to go, I haven't even made it to Broadway yet." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"I have a career, which I will not be giving up for you, and you have goals I would never dream of asking you to give up."

She gripped my shirt slightly and I continued, "I'm sure you think being with me would be such a terrible experience," she tried to object but I cut her off, "but I'm not the girl I was in high-school and I'm not the people you dated between then and now. I'm Santana, the dancer, the coffee-addict, the annoying neighbor whose friends come to play guitar hero all damn day, and who wants to be with you."

By the time I finished she was shaking in my arms and I could feel a wet spot on my shirt. I stroked her hair for a moment and let her get it all out. If she was going to storm out I'd at least enjoy being able to comfort her. But she didn't, when she finished crying, wiped her eyes on her arm, and apologized for soaking my shirt we got back on the couch. It went unspoken but as we laid on the couch, my arms around her waist and her fingers interlaced with mine until we both fell asleep, that while we were better off than before, there was still a lot farther to go.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this quick update. I know it's kind of sappy and expected but I swear there'll be more to the story and plot. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers I really appreciate it. Thanks for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I told myself I wouldn't let this story get sappy, but it might have, still, I really enjoyed writing it. I might consider a sequel but I'm not entirely sure about that yet. I enjoyed all the review you guys left and I'm absolutely grateful to those who took the time to read this. Thank you all.**

**Warnings: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. This will include lesbian sex, maybe some hetero but it's not likely. Possibly Finn bashing.**

It took some prodding but Rachel finally caved and told me what happened. The guy at the bar had taken Rachel back to his place and at first she was up for it. She'd been drunk enough to not care about the consequences, but not enough to forget why she'd gotten drunk in the first place; Kurt and Blaine locked her out, claiming they'd feel better about hiding her from me if they weren't always lying when I asked if she was in. I knew I'd have to bring that up with them.

Rachel had been at the guys, pressed into the couch, making out, and I asked to be spared further details. She continued on, growing more embarrassed, she told me he'd tried touching her, skipping everything else and trying to get into her pants but her efforts to slow him down failed. He kissed her to hard and broke her lip. I jumped up when she told me about that, almost falling, and she pulled me back down. When I calmed down anger was replaced with pride as Rachel told me she doubted there was much more I could do to hurt the man, considering he might be less likely to pass on his genes than before. She almost seemed embarrassed at the idea of hurting him but it entertained me. She explained her thumb as a product of never actually needing to hit someone, I knew I'd have to fix that little problem, she couldn't go through life punching with her thumb in.

I suppose having her back in my life meant a lot to me. I knew it wouldn't be quite normal, we weren't together, but we weren't as a apart as before. Rachel fell asleep in my arms that morning, I watched her for a while, as creepy as it may sound. Her hair was disheveled and fell over her flickering eyelids, her lips were parted slightly and curved down into the most adorable pout I'd ever seen, tainted only by the now scabbed over split. I brushed her hair from her face and sighed, I'd never seen myself in love. I know I'd thought I was before, but that was nothing. What I felt now was so heart-achingly amazing, and so painfully pure that I couldn't deny it was love. I was hardly the type to be honest with myself, but I had to admit that I couldn't see myself going on without this. I pressed my lips to the spectacular girl's head once more before falling into a very restful sleep.

}{

"Argh!" The groan slipped between my lips slowly.

From above Rachel pressed down slowly and smirked, "You'll thank me for this."

I gasped as my leg spread and tossed my head back in a silent shout, "Ay dios mio!"

"You know, you're still pretty flexible," she pulled back, my muscles relaxing slightly as I took my time wrapping my legs around her waist.

"This isn't exactly what I'd call the opportune time to realize that," I licked my lip and slid my arms around the other girls neck.

"Aw, well you're all helpless and in need of stretching out," she said it so innocently, "and I just happen to think that now is a good time to see how flexible you are," she leaned her head down to kiss my ear before mumbling, "if your injury permits it that is."

I flushed, unable to come up with a response. I still wasn't used to being so vulnerable to Rachel. Yeah, I was taller, and stronger, and let's face it, more aggressive, but Rachel was so much more dominant. "Well, uh, I-" I was only saved by a knock at my door. "I'll get that."

I slipped out from under Rachel and straightened out my tank-top and shorts. I could hear her laughing from the room as I made my way to the door. I didn't remember inviting anyone and when I checked the peep-hole they had moved out of the way. I groaned and undid the locks to come face to face with a basket of muffins.

"Hello great muffin basket fair, thank you for blessing me with," I lifted them and inspected one trying to identify the flavor as Kurt walked in.

"Vegan banana nut and blueberry." Blaine smiled as he walked in.

"'Cause your whipped," Kurt added.

"And because we heard you'd be getting back to the club soon." Blaine chastised the other boy as he pulled him into his arms.

I snorted and picked off a nut and tossed it into my mouth, "Thanks, I guess, Rachel was just helping me stretch."

"Yep, she's surprisingly flexible, I mean, I'd always assumed, but still it's impressive," Rachel exited the room, a smirk still on her face.

"Because I wanted to hear that," Kurt moved from Kurt to put the muffin basket on the counter.

I was blushing furiously as I sat at the counter, when she responded, "Well, it's not like you haven't seen her show." She moved rest between my legs and took the muffin from my hand as I was about to take about.

Kurt quirked an entertained eyebrow at me, "Wow, Rachel it seems you've tamed the wild child, haven't you?"

At that she snorted, "You make it sound like a challenge." She leaned to the side to look at me and stroked my cheek.

"Hey!" I shouted in playful offense. In truth I was innocent compared to the Rachel I'd come to know.

"I'm kidding, San," she said the words but I saw the slight shake of her head at the boys.

"So, Santana," Blaine decided to take my side in this, "When do you think you'll be ready to go back?"

I mouthed a silent, "Thank you," and thought back to a phone call from the weekend before, "Next week. I started stretching and working out again this weekend but I'll probably be doing back up singing until I'm entirely back in shape."

"That's good," he grinned.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what you do when you're back together," Rachel said, around my muffin, "maybe something with poles."

I turned visibly red at this, "I am not, in any way a stripper."

"Exotic dancer?" Kurt offered.

"Stripteuse," Blaine followed up.

Rachel was laughing to hard to come up with one.

"Ecdysiast," Kurt chirped and Rachel high-fived him.

"I hate you all, none of you are allowed to touch my xbox."

"What? No! I was going to call the microphone." Kurt whined.

Rachel looked at him like he was insane, "The hell you were."

We all laughed at that, and I proceeded to set up the game, "losing," the microphone to the couch in the process. Both Kurt and Rachel glared at me while Blaine gave me a thumbs up behind them. We spent the day playing, and coming up with a new term for my profession every so often. To say that it was fun would be an understatement, as would saying I wasn't grateful that these people had come back into my life, even if they hadn't played the biggest role in it before.


End file.
